User blog:BenMeOver/Injustice Sequel's Roster
Hey guys!! :D So I know it's super, super early, but with all this excitement for the DLC, I've been thinking about new characters I would want for an INJUSTICE sequel. It would have to be much bigger to be better, and have more characters. So yeah, here's what I would want: Characters that wouldn't return Obviously, if new ones will be introduced, some characters will have to be replaced. I think, arguably, the most expendable characters in the first installment were Raven, Shazam, Killer Frost, Solomon Grundy, Doomsday, and Ares. Batgirl is an amazing DLC Character, but I don't think another Bat Character is needed, so she might leave, leaving 7 characters as not returning. Hawkgirl was also expendable, but she had potential and is a good character, so yeah, she should stay. Replacements If 6 characters leave, they would need to be replaced. Raven, with her magical abilities, could be taken by Zatanna. Shazam, a strong JL Member, could be replaced with Martian Manhunter. Killer Frost's spot, with her ice abilities, can be taken up by Captain Cold. Solomon Grundy and Doomsday would need super strong characters to take their positions- Gorilla Grodd and Darkseid. Darkseid could be the main villain of the game, which is kind of expected. Ares, a Wonder Woman villain, could be replaced by evil sorceress Circe. Batgirl, a Bird of Prey and badass with no abilities, can be replaced with Black Canary, who is very fan requested. Also, I think character identities could also be replaced. John Stewart should replace Hal Jordan as Green Lantern, satisfying fans who want racial diversity and fans that want other GL's, and Wally West could be the alternate Flash. New Characters As I said before, the sequels needs to be bigger and better, which means we are probably going to get more heroes and villains. Lobo, Zod, and Red Hood, 3 villains that are DLC (Red Hood's not confirmed, but....), would all come back. As for heroes, I really want to see more Teen Titans. Superboy, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle would all be great in the game. Swamp Thing is also a very unique hero, with plant abilities that would be unique. Also, the hero side doesn't feauture many large, slow, strength-based characters. All 6 of these heroes would be great for the sequel game. On the villain side, many characters could fit in. Black Manta is super cool and an Aquaman villain, which we don't have. Amazo would be really unique, as he can copy other abilities. Poison Ivy is a great choice too- she has amazing plant powers, and is higly requested. Also, Darkseid could become a full-on playable villain, and the main villain of the game. Actual Roster So this is what I expect/want to see: That leaves a huge roster of 36 people, 50% more than the first game. Thats a lot, but it's worth it!! :D So what do you guys think? Comment your ideal roster!!!! Category:Blog posts